Back and Better Than Ever
by hotsasukefan
Summary: Connie is back and better than ever, gone is the shy little girl and here is the confident American Connie, after being unjustly kicked out of the society Connie left to america to forget it all only to come back. But she Isn't the only whose changed... Sorry for the long wait i am cleaning the story a bit (5/18/13)
1. Chapter 1

Back and better than ever

Chapter One – It's for the best

Disclaimer-I don't own the Companions Quartet. I don't own the idea I borrowed it from 365 pages of awesomeness the original is lost hope. I just decided to change some things and continue where he left it well over a year ago…

The whole thing was completely silly. Really like if she was in full control of her powers. It wasn't her fault she wasn't born with a manual on how to be a universal. They were the most hypocrites of all and she was sick and tired of dealing with them. Picking her cell phone up, she searched her contacts for her parent's number specifically her mums'.

If the society expelled her there was no use staying here where she might accidentally hurt her family. She would miss Argand the most, but Dr. Brock could always find her a better companion especially since was so young. After all Connie herself was expelled and cannot be expected to continue the bond…

Checking her shield was up she sent a text to her mum...

Mom?

Connie? Isn't it late over there is something wrong

Mom I don't' want to stay here anymore I wouldn't feel comfortable anymore with aunt since she got married she might want some privacy with Uncle Mack.

Really honey, are you sure? I mean what about that society thing and your friends?

Mom I decided to leave the society I just want a normal childhood while I still can.

Oh honey of course we will go online right now and get you on the earliest flight I'll call you uncle and tell him honey

And just like that Connie was on the earliest flight to San Francisco California USA.

It was after she finished texting her mom that she noticed the baby dragon

She headed towards the cliff with Argand, Connie spent a few hours with the baby dragon and after a while Convince Argand that she was tired and she was going to go home and sleep. Connie stood up and as she began her long walk back to Uncle Hugh's cottage.

On the way she met Col and Rat. They said they were looking for her and that she was their friend, so they weren't going to listen to Mr. Codington. Connie hardly heard anything they said. She politely told them that she didn't want to get them in trouble and she was going to go to sleep. For their - they were really sorry.

As soon as the universal got to her room, she sat at her desk and started writing a letter to her Aunt she pull out some paper and pencil from her backpack and began to write:

Dear Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Mack,

It is my duty to inform you that I have been expelled from the society. In hope for a brighter future I have decided to go to boarding school far away from here where Argand will not be tempted to sneak in to see me. I hope to star in a new place with a fresh start. I do not wish to be reminded of what I lost. My mother has alreay found a boarding school for me and shall be staying there, I do hope to continue speaking with you at least if not by phone then by emails.

Love your niece,

Connie

The next day before her uncle drove her to the airport Connie left the letter on her aunt's kitchen and finally turning her back on everything that ever matter to her. For the rest of the day she packed and avoided her friend even asking Uncle Hugh not to tell them of her departure.

Finally the time came to leave taking in one deep breath Connie stepped into the car and watched the scenery change from country to city…

I had been waiting for the other story get a new chapter, so while waiting I decided to post this if the original plot owner wants me to take it off I will, but I just thought some should continue Lost hope and I at least re wrote it… please review and tell me what you think.

RW: I am cleaning up this story sorry for the long wait (5/18/13)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Unfair All Over Again

Disclaimer- I already said this but I'll say this again: "I don't own the Companions Quartet. I don't own the idea I borrowed it from 365 pages of awesomeness the original is Lost Hope. I just decided to change some things and continue where he left it, well over a year ago…" I don't own Kingsbury Academy nor do I believe it exists.

A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked

I looked down at the Grand Canyon without interest. My sophomore class is on a field trip looking at the so called wonder of Arizona. I'd rather be in Disneyland with the seniors.

"Oh, look at those rocks over there! They have a pinkish color to them, don't you think?" Jessica said. I looked where she pointed and noticed on the rocks was a magical Creature; a stone sprite to be exact. Crap.

"Girl you like Pink way too much. Is that really what you decided to notice not the fact that we are in the middle of nowhere, and not in Disneyland like the seniors." I said haughtily in order to draw attention away from the creature while at the same time extending my senses far away from me to tell the creature to hide it self.

The class groan and effectively everybody started to complain about the unfairness in the school system, even the teachers.

The little creature of the Elementals turned its eyes in my direction he realized who I was and withdrew effectively disappearing.

Withdrawing my senses to myself i re adjusted my shield. During this few years I have perfected my Shield that is how no one from the Society has been or will ever be able to find me without my wanting them to. Gard hasn't even been able to track me down. It was all in the mind. I realized if I can make a shield to protect me and a sword to fight as well to heal. With this in mind, then maybe trying to create more up-to date weapons like force fields; that will increase the resistance against attacks and decrease the any damage, or camouflage my presence.

Unfortunately there is one creature that no universal is able to hide from, and that is Kullervo.

"Connie"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. My friends Vanessa and Christopher where looking at me with concern. They were the reason I hadn't gone crazy with what they liked to call mystical creature dependency.

"Where leaving come on" Vanessa started leading the way. I turned around and walked back to the parking lot following everybody else. Van and Chris crossed their arms with mine and together we walked towards the bus.

My classmates where still complaining, about how the world is really unfair and 'unjust', as some of them put it.

This really was one of my top five most unfair things in my life, second only to what the society did to me. Really what was it with me today thinking about them all day I was supposed to be over with them.

The teacher started to call roll and in hopes nobody fell down the canyon or got eaten by coyotes, my bet that crazy science teacher who like to collect rocks.

The hot sun beat down on us as we made our trek to the parking lot. Luckily I was one of the smart people who brought sunscreen, and actually put it on. Most of the boys had bad sunburns especially on their cheeks. Since I was one of the few I decided to share it after all it was the last day.

The bus driver seemed annoyed to have to open the doors and let the cool air out, but he let us in all the same.

I walked down the aisles and to the very back of the bus. I grabbed my bag and put it on my lap Van and Chris did the same relaxed before pulling out our iPod and cranked the music all the way up. I pull out my mirror from my bag, my long black hair had gotten mussed you could hardly notice it though. The only thing she truly loved about herself aside from her gift was her hair especially after hanging out with someone so much of a fashionista as Vanessa. My mismatched eyes made me unique and not one to usually hide them had to put on my Vans sunglasses that where a birthday gift from Van, irony was not lost on me.

When We got to the motel, my long hair was uncomfortable in this hot weather, so I twisted it into a bun.

The drama teacher starts talking. "summer break starts tomorrow the moment we get back from this field trip, we will arrive back to school the principal will give a few announcement and you will be dismissed enjoy your last day here by going to the pools one last time or by going to the shopping district and buy souvenirs with Mrs. Greenfield."

Vanessa smiled next to me "hey are we going to visit your place this year? You know since we already went to mine and Chris's for the last two years and all?"

I smiled "Yes I think it'll be alright just, well do not go expecting a mansion or something. My family isn't rich like yours."

They smiled. "Of course not they only get to communicate with creatures that we thought where myth."

"So were going to the other side of the pond?" Chris asked in his same devil-may-care expression

"I have put it off for far too long." together we entered the hotel and got ready for the pool.

The next day after we gotten to school the teachers passed out notes to give to our parents. Reading what they said pleased me.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lionheart

Connie is an amazing student, the Kingsbury Academy is very happy to have her has a student. The class and I all adore her. She has come a long way from the shy little girl to become a headstrong woman. Very rarely do I see her alone she is usually surrounded with positive people or animals as it may be the case and has even taken under her wings some questionable kids but she was able to turn them around. It has been a pleasure teaching her and she will be forever one of my most favorite students.

Sincerely yours

Mrs. Greenfield

The note was nothing less than what I expected if it had been negative her mom would have pulled her out and shipped her to another school. As for questionable friend would be that kid in freshmen class name Eric kept trying to burn anything thing he got his hand on.

Once I realized the presence of the mythical Elemental, Fire Sprite I immediately was able to direct him to a proper mentor in exchange he became my eyes in the society as well as my ears, he wasn't the only pair of eyes in the society. I Knew what went on whether they were aware of it or not.

After the good bye ceremony was done we were released from the academy and Chris, Van, and I got into the awaiting car and went to the airport.

The flight took about five hours from San Francisco too New York. New York to England it would take another 8 hours, which none of it was used to sleep since we were too hyped up on Starbucks caramel Frappuccino. Finally after 8 hours of insane feet tapping the plane landed we got off.

On our way to luggage pick up I kept having this annoying feeling in my mind, that was when I saw them. I was really not expecting to see them especially not Col and Shirley.

Dun, dun, dun! Yay my first cliffy XD

I always get mad when authors do this but I feel their thrill.

The original chapter was very depressing I decided to lighten it up by a lot. I practically took out all the emo out of it but I might re-write it later… I will try to update more often as I can. Tell me what you think and review.

RW I tried (5/19/13)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Loophole

Don't own plot or The Companions Quartet. original plot owner is 365 pages of awesomeness. Original owner of The Companions Quartet is Julia Golding

Looking at Col, Connie realized three things. First Col was a hot. Second there was a part of him - and she didn't know how dominant that part might be- that lusted for her body. And third, she was totally, and permanently, in love with him.

Yeah right what is this some second rate story. ( yes, yes it is!)

But seriously the boy actually looked pretty hot. He still had some boyish features, but you could tell he was a heartbreaker like his parents. Tall, with a hint of muscles hidden under the light jacket that under closer inspection marked him to belong to the British squad; He had a normal pair of jeans. All in all If I had to categories him … he would fit in the brawn with brains category.

On the other hand Shirley looked like she would fit in the category air head with a mean personality aka cheerleaders from hell. She had long legs tan body blond hair pulled into a ponytail. She was also wearing a daisy dukes, boots and a shirt that hugged everywhere and left little to nothing to the imagination.

Standing beside her was the guy on top of my Hit List,( followed closely by the smart guy who decided that sending the sophomore to the grand canyon was a great and fun experience) and that guy was none other than Mr. Coddrington aka the most hated man in Connie land. All of this led her to conclude that Col was not here to welcome her but to warn her off instead.

Expanding her 6th sense (like Van and Chris liked to call it) she realized there was a unusual amount of companions in the lobby.

All around her were members of the Society for the Protection of Mythical creatures pressing against her minds shield. The feeling was so weird after her mind had been so untouched but by occasional mythical creature or companion. She had been so alone in her head for so long that it was a surprise to feel their colors and mind pressing against her shield. The reason she guessed they weren't around her the moment she had arrived was the fact that they didn't know how she looked like now, only her name. At least that's how it was until Van spoke loudly for all to hear.

"Connie! Come on we have to get our luggage."

I snapped out of analyzing mode and hurried to her while quickly thinking up a plan. If the US thought me anything it was bending the truth to make it suit oneself. And since technically I was to pretend mythical creatures didn't exist I will go all the way, do it right.

"Van, Chris" I called her under my breath.

Van turned and looked at me . She notice my tense and serious face before nodding Chris also noticing the look that usually meant danger linked his arms with ours leaving him on the middle and together we walked to the line who was also waiting for the luggage.

"So was up?" he said looking at Connie

Who quickly began with "okay if a guy name Col Clamworthy tries to tal-"

Chris burst out laughing effectively ending all serious conversation "Clamworthy? Seriously? Ha HA HA cant wait until I tell the guys I found someone with a more ridicules last name than LIONHEART! HA HA HA HA just wait till we get back to scho-uffff!" a punched landed on his stomach effectively stopping Chris's tirade . "Connie what the hell, why am I always getting abused by you two?"

"Shesh that joke is three years too old" said Vanessa who was sad that Connie beat her to the punch, literally, before she gave him a wide and brilliant smile. "Also, it's a good practice for when you get a wife."

"ugh I really wish I were gay right now." he said in a low voice.

I gave him a questioning gaze "Why? You're like the biggest player in school?"

He just smiled "So I wouldn't be so turn on by you two right now"

"Eww you pervert get away from us!" Connie and Van said pushing away from him but laughing at the same time totally not taking it seriously.

Unfortunately everyone in the lobby having heard and witness what went on and Mr. Coddrington having located Connie finally steps into their path effectively blocking their direct path and ending their little fun bubble.

"Ms. Lionheart, how nice to see you again. I heard you were coming back to England and decided to welcome you." he said extending his hand as if to shake mine.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris said pulling us behind him looking at Mr. Coddrington hand like if it was crap he step on.

Mr. Coddrington completely ignored Chris and instead continued talking while letting his hand drop " Miss Lionheart I really do not mean to delay you any more than necessary but may I have a word with you? In private."

At that moment I realized he had no power over me I wasn't part of the society so he couldn't punish me. The contract she also sign was also invalid since it was sign by a minor.

I smiled once again "Sure Mr. Coddrington. Van's do me a favor and get my luggage please. This will be quick."

Chris looking at Mr. pedaso de caca like the piece of caca he is, walks with Van every few second looking back to make sure Mr. Caca face doesn't try anything.

"Miss Lionheart I just want to remind you that you are still in suspension and that you according to the documents you signed have no right to talk to any Mythica-" Mr. Coddrington began, but was interrupted by Connie.

"Look Mr. Coddrington I seriously don't know what you are talking about I don't remember signing anything even If I did no court would be able to pass it as legal as it was signed by a minor without the consent of her parents and especially not in a presence of a lawyer. Also the society would be put under a watchful eye of the government Finally even if I knew what the crap you're talking about I don't give a -"

"Connie, were tired and sleepy come on lets go!" said a very annoyed Van. Chris was still glaring at Mr. Caca face.

Shrugging I turned and left with my friends if we didn't we were going to be late for the train.

"miss Lionheart I demand that you-" grabbing her arm trying to pull her back. But was once again got cut off by someone else.

"Hey you crap head step away from Connie or I will scream pervert" said a very angry Van

Realizing his action Mr. Coddrington quickly pulled his hand away looking around he noticed he had drawn some unwanted attention from security. Chris walked up to me and took my hand dragging me out of the airport hailing a cab to go to the train station.

i had to update something i felt it was confusing please review and tell me what you think... please...

RW (5/19/13)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Where is Col?

**So I realized that Col just disappeared after Mr. Coddrington started to talk to Connie so I guess that was confusing….**

Col POV

"why are we here Shirley?" she was dragging him to a airport of all places.

"I heard someone very special is coming back." she said stopping next to MR. Coddrington who was looking around eagerly. Like a cat searching its pray.

Col suddenly felt eyes on him making him feel slight uncomfortable. He was about to ask Shirley who was coming when the answer came when a girl with red hair said a name he hadn't heard for a while.

"Connie! Come on we have to get our luggage" the girl was wearing a green summer dress that looked really well on her. But what caught his attention was a girl with log black hair that reached her waist. He couldn't tell if her eyes were mismatched because her back was to me.

He was about to move towards her when a boy linked his arm with hers and the red heads, making Col pause

A boyfriend? No if he was he wouldn't have done the same with the red head. Before he was able to convince himself to go talk to her Connie's "Friend" Burst out laughing effectively making Col blush in embracement as he grabbed Shirley's hand and started to pull her out of the airport the guy voice following him out.

"Clamworthy? Seriously? Ha HA HA cant wait until I tell the guys I found someone with a more ridicules last name than LIONHEART! HA HA HA HA just wait till we get back…

Col didn't hear the rest he pulled Shirley into a cab and decided to take his time returning home today

Not five minuets back and Connie already make him feel like she did when he was thirteen.

Shirley POV

Col and I have been on and off dating for the last 2 years. After the mouse of a universal left He started hanging out more and more with my group he dumped the rat kid and finally became a British Squad member the only one of his age to do so especially at thirteen.

So when my mentor Mr. Coddrington also known as a Trustee, had given me important information regarding the MIA Universal.

She. Was. Coming. Back.

Well at least we now know 100 percent that she didn't get kidnapped by Kullervo and tortured during the last three years. A pity.

I dragged Col to the airport so that we could witness Mr. Coddrington remind the mouse of her place. Also so that she realizes that Col and I were an item.

Expecting to see a truly depressed or slightly insane (after effects of not bonding with a creature after long periods of time.) But I did not expect to see her laughing smiling and totally wearing the newest in clothes, I also especially didn't think she could make friends as good looking as the light brown skin guy, without them being a relatives friends family member.

I was still gawking I didn't event notice that Col had started to pulled away from the airport's lobby. Even then my mind was in such shock it wasn't until the waiter asked me what I wanted to order did I realized where we were.

**Sooo ok tell me what you guys think please….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Platform 9 3/4

**So I also realized that I haven't described Connie's BFF Chris (his Hispanic)**

Connie POV

Chris was so mad he was talking in Spanish so fast the only word Connie did understand where all involving Bloody murder.

"Hijo de la maldicion! Quien se cree ese Viejo sin verguensa estupido…" on and on he continued

by some point Connie realize she hadn't seen Col not even when they were leaving. She wondered what happened to him and what he was doing in the airport anyways?

By the time they got to king's Cross train station Chris had cooled down and had a weird look in his eyes.

Val paid the taxi as Connie and Chris took out their luggage.

As they went in, Chris started to look around excitedly . He noticed val and Connie's weird look and smiling he said

"Connie you have to take me to platform 9 ¾" noticing our confused expression he tells us "Come on you know … the entrance to the Hogwarts Express." he said all exited.

By then Connie's mouth was hanging open Val was laughing her but off tears streaming down her face. " you are the biggest Book nerd / worm in the world" she said as her laughter subsided and little giggles burst out unexpectedly.

Connie snapped out her momentary shock and said. "I bet anything this was the main reason you wanted to come to London…. "

"yes… that was my main reason that and because you two are my best friends and you two are going to take pictures of me beside it, and me attempting to enter that wall." Chris said taking out his black berry

Sighing Van and Connie followed the Chris that made them realized why they weren't crushing after him. Contraire to his playboy image, he was a book loving person,, only his parents and Val and I knew about this.

Ten minuets later they were sitting on their own compartment as Chris inspected his pictures on his black berry.

"this one is going as my wall paper" he said showing us the picture of the three us smiling back at us…

* * *

**Suddenly since yesterday my week became really bad two reasons... one i realised how racist arizon is... and two my grandfather is in the hospital... so it might be a while until i update... please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Connie Val and Chris were all on their phones Val was txting her latest boyfriend Chris was trying to get us a taxi while Connie was trying to find out the arrival time. Internet is there nothing it didn't knew. After gathering their information Chris stepped out to make the call.

"Well there goes Ralph, not even 24 hours since I left the USA and hes already cheated on me on like five girls." said Val suddenly. Connie looked at her expecting her too look sad and mad instead she sees her disgusted and mad.

" who he cheated with?" Connie asked. Curios .

"Jessica , Hailey and Terra, is as far as I know." I shook my head what a dumb ass.

By this time Chris came back smiling widely, "guess what…. I just go me three numbers for standing out on the hall am I good or what?"

Val and Connie shook their heads and together they said, "men"

Making Chris look confused for the last ten minutes of the train ride.

/

When the train arrived at the train station, they gathered there stuff together and got out. Chris and Val were gawking at the building being there first time since they've seen a train station as old like this one. Tourist… Connie thought shaking her head smiling slightly. Connie led them to the exit and from there Chris led them to their taxi that was waiting for them.

"So where are we staying again?" Val asked after Connie gave the cabbie the directions.

Connie smiled sadly "one of my Aunts passed away and left me her house its very pretty."

(sorry I cant remember Hughes sisters name I know its Connie's aunt but I cant remember her name. any help would be appreciated.)

After about fifteen minutes they got to the house it was barely getting dark which felt weird to them since they technically lost some hours. Val paid the taxi as Connie Unlocked the gate.

"nice house Connie" said Chris. "does it have food?"

Connie smiled and nodded.

"I called ahead and asked the caretaker to stock the fridge" Connie added.

"well I'm starving , this shoes are Jimy choos are expensive and they are getting ruined with this mud.. Lets get going." two thing that made Val mad , hunger, and any brand wear being abused. Together they stepped into the porch Connie unlocked the last door and step in switching on the lights.

"welcome to our 2 month home" drooping there luggage in the hall way they made their way to the kitchen were Chris prepared the food after all he was an expert chef. they ate quietly, tired after a whole day of traveling and after the caffeine left there system.

After Connie showed them their room which they thought lacked any life which she nodded agreeing. Finally Connie showed them her old room and the room she would be staying at. Which she noticed stilled had all the drawing of the mythical creatures she had drawaned before when she had lived here with her aunt.

"Wow this are awesome" said Chris as he observed the pictures. "Did you drew this?"

"Yup I was force to live here for a while no companions to contact. My aunt wanted to pretend they didn't exists because she had seen so many of her friends die. she quit the society and was traveling in a crew ship before she came back convinced my parents to let me live with her. But in the edn she was awesome. She also accepted the fact that Mythical creatures did exist" Connie said as she put her luggage on a corner "and since I couldn't see them or contact them I drew them to annoy her and to pass the time."

"Man that must have sucked" said Val.

After that they changed topics to Val's now ex boyfriend and after an hour of name calling we all went to our separate rooms a fell asleep.

"welcome back Connie, I saw we returned to the place where we first met."

"Kullervo, I see your still as sadist like ever." said Connie as she stared at the creature caged in her own mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Kullervo, I see your still as sadist like ever." said Connie as she stared at the creature caged in her own mind._

Sharing minds with a freak.

Connie was in her own mind staring at the big bird with dark aura. Kullervo.

After finding out by accident that Kullervo was able to access her mind through the mark Connie was able to use her powers to build a cage around the mark to keep the evil creature away from herself. Then when he tried to enter her mind she shut the gate and the creature has been there since.

But even when Connie was angry some of his aura was able to escape and affected her, so she took tai chi to calm her mind and body. She took many classes in order to be able to keep a calm mind even in the most trying situations. She even took anger management classes. Where by the way she met Val for the first time, she had a fight at the mall over a sweater with a girl the girl ended up with broken finger and Val with an over starched sweater she wore proudly.

Kullervo smiled, "yes you must be careful one day I might escape and rip your puny little body into shreds and send you to the winds"

Connie smiled back. "That's cute did you came up with it all by yourself? Or did your mom help you?" she started laughing

Kullervo got mad and transformed into a boa "you'll pay" he hissed menacingly

"Awww does the angry wittle snake got his wittle feelings hurt? Woulda wittle baby want some ice for that burn?" Connie said making face to the already raging mad snake. Before she laughed some more.

Angered Kullervo struck only to be shocked into unconsciousness.

"Well that takes care of that" Connie said as she pretended to wipe her hands and throw a towel away. She looked around her mind it was time to pick up her toys and hide them, after all knowing the society, they will try to enter her mind whether she wants them to or not.

She created a false wall to hide all her weapons and Kullervo. Fixed her head so it looked innocent and yet she would be able to access the room in a moment notice.

Not two minutes later she woke up to the smell of breakfast, loud music and two tone deaf people singing.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric the spy

Disclaimer – don't own TCQ original plot was not mine original story is calle LOST HOPE I just rewrote it and made it a lot less gloomy.

Connie came down and saw that Chris had already finished cooking breakfast. Val was still singing, which she still couldn't do to save her life.

"morning Connie Breakfast is ready can you set the table?" nodding Connie did what Chris asked. Chris bagan to sing. He was actually good since his mom was a Spanish singer and his dad was a Pianist.

**And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane**

That's also when I realised he had headphones on and probably couldn't even hear Val singing. Lucky. Val of key singing was about to make my ears bleed when my phone began to ring.

**Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.**

I opend to see Eric had sent me 4 message. (the inside spy)

_MIA rumors are going around that the universal is going back to Britan._

_MIA careful there might be a confrontations soon after you arrive._

_MIA WTF did you do? Mr. Codrigton summond the concil they are frekin pissed._

_MIA the society is agitated they all know youre back they are having a meeting about what to do with you CAREFUL!_

Shesh that boy took his job way to serious I mean come on what could they do to me? They already took away the once upon a time most valueble thing to. Anyways Connie Lionheart Runs nor Hides from no one or thing.

"Guys were going to go visit my Aunt theres someone there whe have to talk to." Chris and Val had already started to eat so they had stopped singing or listening to music.

" But I wanted to sight see…" whined Chris

"I have wanted to go shopping in britain sice my cousin returned from here we the most georgios clothing , it been my dream since I was a kid." Val said almost completely running out of air.

Connie rolled her eyes and gave them her phone read the messages whe can sight see and shop after this problem has been taken care of.

Sighing they took turnes to read what was written.

"Damn, whats the plan Connie." said a now serious pair of friends

"Metting crashers."

Short but I didn't have time to make it longer some spelling errors will go back and proff read it. Kinbsburry is a real school its located in Florida I think so I stand corrected this chapter goes to my the person who reviewed my last chapter Tia97


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know I been ignoring my fiction duties and not updated but here is my excuse… college is killing my muse…. But don't worry this weekend I spent all on pampering him and giving him candy so all is right in the world. Sort of since this chapter I kind of a filler well have of it is…. I wrote it during class (yes I know I should have been paying attention ) and I was but it just came to me and you know how it happens.

Disclaimer- I SAID IT ONCE AND ILL SAY IT AGAIN I DON'T OWN THE COMPANION QUARTET OR ITS BLOODY CHARRATERS Julia Golding does.

Connie POV.

The inner babbling of Connie Lionheart's mind.

You ever had that weird creepy feeling like somebody was watching you "intently," and every time you turned there was no one there but a very adorable squirrel looking up at you like you were crazy?

Yes Well try having that creepy feeling 24/7 and you will also be paranoid. Not that I am, since paranoa leads being crazy. But the creepy shape shifter that hate humanity and is stuck in a golden cage in my head tells me I'm not crazy only stupid and dead once he get out of there.

Ok that sounds crazy but seriously guys I'm not crazy people tend to talk to them self's and or pretend talking to invisible viewers….. (sigh) I need coffee.

/

General POV

Connie, Val, and Chris were heading towards Connie's Aunts Evelyn's home to try to get some more info on the meeting.

Val was looking around excitedly at the bikinis fashion in England while Chris was just looking at the girls wearing them; he was trying to figure out there measurements testing the waters by casually waving at the poor helpless girls. After all a tall lean light brown skin boy with beautiful eyes and just as beautiful body just waved at them.

They were drawing a lot of attention and they were just walking.

/

Connie POV

"Guys, do you mind if we stop at the tea shop?" Connie asked turning to look at her friend s

Chris was busy trying to get all the girls phone numbers while Val already had a sketch book ready with pencil getting details on the bikinis so that she will know exactly what to get.

"Hey guys, I'm getting coffee any of you want some?" they waved her of Connie shrugged and went inside choosing a table by a window, to keep a close watch on her friends. It wasn't until a while later that Connie realized, Why the tea shop was so familiar it was here where she had met col and his grandmother.

Looking around Connie remembered how she had seen Col as a cool guy for not caring how he looked to everybody for hanging out with his grandmother at a tea shop. Apparently that was cool but hanging out with Connie was embarrassing for him. Poor kid always wanting to be accepted by everybody, He really needed to set his priorities straight or he would end up losing himself… remembering the fact t that it seemed that Col and Shirley where in fact a item, maybe he already did.

She was looking out of the window so she wasn't paying much attention to what was going on in the store. It was only thanks to her gift that was set on bare minimum that she even noticed that someone was behind her she turned around quickly expectiong a member of the society trying to kidnap her or worse but instead she was met by a guy of age 17 or 18 who could perfectly be described as tall dark and handsome. He was wearing jeans with a torn knees black leather boots. A a black muscle shirt and a riding black leather jacket. This my dears was a bad boy personified….

Weeee guess who?ok I had to cut it off im late to do stuff so review and tell what you think! Please…..


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ got sick last week and was unable to get to a computer luckily I felt better today. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and added me as a your favorite suppose to be doing a project but I had inspiration this last like five days and decided to just go on ahead and write this so I can clear my head. Finally I do not own nor am I likely to ever own TQC.**

Old friendships never die

"Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labor. For if they fall, the one will lift his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath no another to help him up."

-bible: Ecclesiastes

Sean Ratcliff, best known as "Rat" was standing right next to Connie smiling his wolfish smile. Even back then when Connie fancied herself with a crush on Col she had liked Rat as a friend. Rat and Connie shared something though but they didn't know what they thought it might be that they had a crush and they decided that maybe they should kiss to find out they did. He was Connie's first kiss. They told no one but resumed their friendship like if nothing had happen.

Connie smiled up to the boy who grown into a man "Rat?" she asked as if not really sure who he was.

"Well at least you remember me, I was wondering if perhaps you had lost your memory, What with you leaving the country without saying good bye and all." He said sarcastically, while casually sitting down on one of the empty seats around Connie.

"It was last minute and sudden I didn't even know where we where headed until we got to the airport." Connie lied smoothly.

"sure you were and I'm really a big supporter of cutting down all the jungles and forest's in favor of oil companies and nuclear plants." Rat said smiling and giving her a nudge showing he was being sarcastic, making Connie laugh so hard if it had been anybody else but Rat they would have been embarrassed, but he didn't care.

"Yeah that's what I though." Rat suddenly lost all of his cockiness and smiles and looked slightly sad. Before asking softly, "So what really happened? Why did you leave without even a good bye"

Rats expression made Connie feel guilty "Rat I-"

She was interrupted by Chris and Val entering the tea shop and calling out to Connie as the headed there way.

"Hello and who might you be handsome." Val said as she sat down. Looking at Chris sitting down Connie saw his expression similar to one trying to rid of a trespasser on his territory.

"Names Sean Ratcliff beautiful, but my friends call me Rat." He said while giving her his wolfish smile causing Val to shiver.

"Wolf would fit you better." She returned with a wink. Chris was still territorial. He struck his hand out  
"My name is Christopher Leonard," he said squeezing Rats arm who returned the gesture, before realizing each other's hand, the territorial feeling disappearing. Chris had accepted Rat.

"Are they members?" Rat wanted to be sure before saying anything more on the previous subject.

"Nope but I told them everything anyways, so feel free to talk to them." Connie answered in a offhand way, expecting Rat to freak or worse.

Only to have his wolfish smile back, "Well, well, well, looks like the new Connie likes being a bad girl. What with breaking rule number 1 of the society and all? I like it." He said with a look on his face like a proud parent or something.

"Ok now that I have established our status, let me enlighten my group as to who you ar. Val Chris this is Rat Companion to the frost wolf and one of my oldest friend." They both nodded in acceptance.

"Rat as for your question: why did I leave the country so abruptly without telling anybody? Simple, someone within the society is working for Kullervo otherwise known the dark side, and for guano loads of reasons I had to go to a place where the societies influence did not reach which shockingly enough San Francisco is the blind spot."

Rat had turned Serious " Do you have any idea who?"

"Yeap , Trustee and companion to the only weather giant in the world. After reviewing the story's and gathering inside information the evidence points to him and his weather giant" Chris answered, Val Nodded

"they are high enough in the society food chain to not cause suspicion. Mr. Codington is also the leader of the whole no Universal in the society group. He was also the one who left the only know universal Isolated when she most vulnerable, and giving Kullervo's army a chance to get her." Val explained calmly having she herself come up with the conclusion. She may not know how to sing or cook but her grades where an indication she was smart.

**Ok I'll cut there I have places to go projects to finish I will update as soon as I can please review need a little help remembering Liam mentors son. The guy with the wind sprite can anybody tell me his name his going to be pretty important for the story but cant remember his name * bangs her head with the keyboard* rghhaop;haov **

**Once again thank you for your last review Tia97**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, very, very sorry. You see I had a bunch of projects to do for school plus my brothers needed help in theirs I had little to no inspiration for this story I keep reading Inuyasha fanfiction a cousin came from California to where I'm at. my mom is driving me crazy and I been too busy thinking of what costume to wear for Halloween. Finally this was the best I could do I'll try to up-date sooner so very sorry.

Rat the Daredevil.

If there was something Chris hated most in the world, were other guys around his girls. He considered Connie and Val to be like his sisters, who just so happen to have the same personality as his own abuela (grandmother) and mom. He looked around the table he wasn't so sure they should be telling this guy anything but Connie needed back up and if she trusted the guy then no questions need be ask .

The Rat kid seemed to be thinking deeply which was weird since all the kid had to do was absorve the information.

"Ok, I'm in" Rat said. Connie began to protest but Rat cut her off, "Connie of all the time I have known you, you have been kidnapped about three times by the Kullervo, you need me and more important you need what I can offer"

"What exactly can you offer?" Chris asked politely this might be good.

"Right after Connie left, Wolf, my dog, ran into a mine that hasn't been used in a long time, by humans at least." Rat began "Well he kind of met some mythical creatures that were and are injured and well the society in all their wisdom decided to ignore. After a while they actually let me help them to, the best of my ability anyways. In the beginning they tried to run us off but after I explain that you where my friend they let me in. I also told them that you were expelled from the society; they are still loyal to you by the way. I'm sure they would love to help you."

"Rat if they get involve with me the might be marked as part of Kullervos army., If YOU get involve with me I can't guarantee you won't be expelled or even be accuse of working with Kulervo."

"Connie, I laugh at the face of danger, who else but me would swim in the ocean during winter with a kelpie? Catch a deadly cold and survive? Not only that, but survive my own mothers cooking since birth. Who else but me can, Connie?" Rat said with a satisfied smirk

Connie shook her head smiling "Fine but don't say we didn't warn you."

-0-

Connie, Rat, Val, and Chris were standing outside of Evelyn and Mack's home.

"Connie, you are sure the person you're looking for is in here?" Rat asked. On the way here he had explained that Col and Rat hadn't look eye to eye since Connie had left. "I mean it's only Evelyn, Mack, Col, and little George."

Connie nodded and took in the information before stepping up to the door and knocking.


	12. A Plan Well Planed

A/N : Sorry for the late update I have final exams, mine and my aunts birthday, and a cousin anyways this time of year is really busy within my family since almost every week there is a birthday or Christmas or thanks giving. Thank you all for your reviews.

**A Plan Well Planed **

It had been a stressful week at the Lionhearts/ Clamworthy's home. Col hadn't come back last night and Evelyn and Mack had been up all night waiting for him to return.

Up to some point Evelyn did understand the pain that Col was going through since his grandmother had passed away. She knew that to him, Lavinia was the only parent he knew, having been abandoned by his mother and father for magical creatures. She herself had gone through that pain when her dearest aunt had passed away she also had her fit of rebellion but she always made sure to not make her family worry.

This wasn't the first time he did this either, the boy had been out of control since after a month that Connie left Picking up George from his nap she heard someone knocking on the door. Gathering up George's coveers she made her way down stairs where Mack already opened the door to Mr. Codington with Col and Shirley flanking him behind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clamworthy your presence is required today in the emergency society meeting" quickly, without waiting for their response, he led them into a waiting car that immediately after closing the door the car drove away. Its passenger thoroughly confused and Mr. Codington thoroughly pleased.

Phase 1 set the trap

Right after they entered the house pulled out his cell phone making a call ten minutes later someone knocked on the back door and Col went to answer. A olive skin man with red hair and a frost wolf entered.

Felix and Wolfgang his frost wolf companions, didn't want to be there but his father was a long time friend of Mr. Condrington. It also helped the fact that he was getting paid.

Phase 2 wait the target

had called for his skills for a reason that reason arrived exactly 30 minutes after. The universal was going to be knocked out to prevent any sort of injury _handling_ her may cause. He personally didn't have anything against the universal in fact he had heard she was a pretty cute kid but business was business.

Phase 2 capture

Three sharp knocks Col went to open the door "hey what's up come in ill get Evelyn." They step in, Col shuts the door Wolfgang steps forward breaths on them and carries them to the meeting. Easy peasy japanesy.

And here he thought it was going to be more of a challenge.

* * *

Connie found herself looking at Kullervo laughing his butt off across from her in his cage how in heavens name did she ended up unconscious. Closing her mind so that no creature would be able to enter without her permission Connie envisioned a giant screen right beside Kullervo, key board and mouse on top of a desk. She also got herself a large and comfy office chair and sat down.

Typing into the keyboards she was able to access her memory banks. She paused at the last seconds realizing that it was a frost wolf.

Did Rat betray me? But no paying closer attention at the screen she was able to see Shirley Mr. Guano-face and an olive skin guy with a fiery hair. Where the heck has her aunt, hadn't she sensed them in the morning? Before she knew it someone was shaking her awake.

* * *

Connie woke up to her cell Vibrating in her purse getting the ear piece she answered totally ignoring the fact the she was kidnapped and was now standing before most of Brittan's and some other nearby country's Protection for the mythical creatures members.

* * *

Authors Note : i probably wont be uploading until next year. sorry but i'll use that time to write down the chapter and maybe that way it can be easier and faster. review are alway welcomed i want to thank Companion, Frozen Smoke, T97 (as always) silver cat 777, and SaphireOceans. thank you and i hope you guys enjoy...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** I would like to explain something before the story…. You can skip it but it's mainly due to those who review about a) my slow updates and b) my bad grammar or spelling. I would like to apologize to you but I am Hispanic and know two languages and am learning two more. My words get mixed up as well as how to place them and thus my grammar. Secondly I don't have Internet at home and very rarely do I go to Wi-Fi hot spots to upload my stories. This may explain my slow updates. I know the fact that I am Hispanic does not mean I should have bad grammar and should not use it as an excuse, but when you speak Spanish to your family members then another language to your friends it gets complicated especially when you can remember a word in Spanish but not in English or vice versa it can get difficult. I am babbling so On to the story

**Is Nothing Private Anymore?**

Connie answers her phone since she already had an idea of who it was.

"Hello Connie?"

"Hey mom, how are you?" Connie answered

"Darling I just received your Grades I'm so proud of you. Oh and doing fine thanks... Anyway your father and I are so proud that in fact we decided that well since you are 16 we are giving you a car and of course we will also sign the permission slip to allow you to get your license in America!"

"REALY! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Connie stood up, took off her ear piece, much to the shock of those present, started dancing her victory dance all the while repeating "in your face" finally ending with "hell's yeah! In your mother freaking face!." Before clearing her thoughts sitting down and putting the ear piece back.

"Sorry mom I was doing my victory dance." She said

"Well you deserve it. Keep up the good work alright no slaking off. Well decided later on what type of car alright.

"Yes mum thank you!"

Connie hanged up after. She looked up and saw all that where in attendance. Mr. Codington angered red face, the audience had different looks from amused to anger to confused.

"Are quite finish Miss Lionheart so that we may continue your hearing?" Mr. Codington asked her with a condescending tone.

"Oh is this a hearing very well then I demand a lawyer present as well as my Parents. Also I want an impartial judge. After all you do know that without those elements this would be illegal and I could go to the authorities and accuse you Mr. Codington of kidnapping. I'm sure my friend would also testify" Connie answered back before laughing at all the open mouth gaping people around her, Mr. Codington turning pale as a sheet.

"Joking, JOKING" Connie gasped out her laughter leaving her almost breathless. Taking a deep breath holding it in and letting it all out in rush.

"Ok seriously let's get this ball rolling. *chuckles slightly* you were saying Mr. Codington?" Connie continued.

It took the man about five minutes to recover by then an awkward silence fell.

"Erhm right very well as I was saying: We have gathered here from many places to witness and Judge Ms. Connie Lionheart with the presence of all the four of the council members. Many felt that what I did was rash and could have put the security of the world in jeopardize but I differ as you see no danger has come to the universal Kullervo disappeared not months after she did I believe Miss Connie Lionheart to be working with Kullervo on the very fact that not only did she attack three different members but she also stole the powers from a companion in order to do so for not companion would willingly give up his or her power unless they are working with Kullervo." There where murmurs of approval and anger it seemed the society was split in half.

"We have heard you point many time before thus the reason we asked you to bring Connie here, BRING NOT KIDNAPPED, I might add. Connie can you tell us your point of view in this story?" asked

"Of Course for a moment I thought we were just going to sit here and listen to Mr. Guano fa- I mean Mr. Codington talk all night about the stick in his, but I'm glad someone has offer to listen to my side of the story without assuming I'm the devils spawn" Connie stood up and walked toward the front. "Members of the society for the protection of mythical creatures, how many of you were born with a guide on how to control your powers? None I presume …. But you all have mentors, who have been where you were who can and did help you all. Well imagine going through all that alone. Not knowing if you were learning efficiently enough going only by notes left behind by others. Doesn't sound too fun does It." she asked looking around.

Now let's add a guano crazy, killer, mythical being, that a) not only hates humanity but b) wants to recruit you into both killing humanity and destroying all that we know. Being kidnapped in more than five times al within the year, All the while not knowing guano about anything because the people around you either don't know or are afraid that you will do something stupid and be lured by the dark side with cookies or some crap like that." Connie had to get this of her chest she has lived for too long with this bottled up in side of her.

"Mr. Codington is a hypocrite baby butt wipe and a two faced jerk. During elections he preached to be such friend with universal even went as far as declaring he had play a major part in saving me but if it is so would a friend not investigate thoroughly before condemning you as guilty ripping you from all you love and the only things helping you keep your sanity. Having to leave behind your one and only companion who was just a babe because one man has a head so far up his –." Connie stopped and took a deep breath.

"a child has no control over his or her emotion, when a mythical creature gets angry more specifically when the Sirens gets angry they can affect the weather my theory is that since I am a universal who has bonded with Kullervo twice we are linked when I begin to feel negative feelings he was able to access my power and take over or at least guide me. Those of you who knew me should have known that I would never willingly harm another being be they mythical animal or human."

"Thank you Miss Lionheart I noticed you said _could_ have he not attacked you after you left? What do you say to the allegation from Mr. Codington?" asked the dragon companion

"Mr. Codington is twisting the situation. I could say that he himself is working for Kullervo seeing how instead of reporting the fact that I was a Universal to council when he tested me himself, he hid the information. If it were not for the Sirens I would not have known of my being a universal and Kullervo could have captured me faster and easier taken over the world and destroyed humanity. If we are twisting the circumstances then I would like to accuse Mr. Codington for the fact that he lured me away to have a private conversation where I might I add I was kidnapped. I might also add he had no traced of surprise or fear or anything for the matter." Connie shrugged Mr. Codington tried to interfere but with a look from the other members he stayed quiet

"Miss Lionheart you said you had a mark from Kullervo?" asked a society member

"Yes, every creature I have ever bonded with leave a mark inside me Kullervo is no exception it's through that mark that he was able to enter my mind only when I was feeling negative emotions." Connie answered.

"Do you still have that mark inside of you?" the Unicorn companion council member asked.

"Yes and I shall always have it." Connie answered

"Are we going to seriously believe this? She has no way to prove this-. "He was interrupted by the thunder bird companion.

"She does have a way to prove it and that is by letting us inside of her mind."

**Afterword** I would like to thank you all who review especially my new reviewer and for those who put me in their favorite Author and Favorite story. Thank you very much. I hope to have cleared something's for you all.

Please review if only to say hi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Little Girl**

_**"Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labor. For if they fall, the one will lift his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath no another to help him up."**_

**-bible: Ecclesiastes**

"She does have a way to prove it and that is by letting us inside of her mind." Said Eagle-Child

"Eagle-child I mean no disrespect or anything, but you all say this like I want to return. Almost as like if somehow you have a hold on me. I don't belong in the society nor do I wish to belong anymore. The contract is not valid since it was sign by a minor without the supervision of her parents. I have broken no rules anyway aside from warning mythical creatures to stay out of non-companions sight…"

"Actually you have, but we have and I as a council member have rectified the situation." Mr. Codington answered. Connie felt a chill go down her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered silently.

Mr. Codington smiled evilly. "I believe you have spoken to your two American friends about us miss Connie that is one of the biggest rule fortunately I have erased their memories with the help of a centaur and a frost wolf."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?" Connie screamed. Shaking, her skin was visibly paler.

"I have erased their memories of you and anything concerning the Society for the protection of mythical creatures. I have also made sure to transport them into a hotel so that they will think they only came for a vacation..." The other three council members were shocked at these revelations; they had known nothing of this. Kinga and Eagle-Child looked at each other it wasn't the first time that Ivor had done something without the knowledge from the council. They had grown tire of this …

It wasn't until a scream that they broke their eye contact. "Connie!" screamed Connie's aunt who was seated on the very back. While Eagle child swiftly caught her before she fell. Connie fell into unconsciousness shocking all.

Kira Okana quickly rushed to Connie's aid, Windfoal right behind her.

She hated them

Why did they always wanted her alone

She was always alone

Her parents were always working

Her brother ignored her even calling her names

In school she never had friends

Even in Brittan

The only reason she had friends there was because of her powers.

Her mind was quickly darkening until she was completely surrounded by darkness she walked forward. She body but she could not see her surroundings she was alone like she had always been since she could remember alone

Alone…

Alone…

She couldn't remember why was she alone?

Who was she?

Why was she empty?

"You're not empty, you have me, and you will always have me." Connie turned towards the voice but she could see nothing she continued walking in the darkness

She felt nothing

"You feel anger and hatred" the voice answered the thought.

It was true she did fell angry and hate.

And she wasn't alone

But who was she? What purpose was she alive for?

"You were born to serve me I can take away your anger and loneliness" suddenly she saw light but it looked so far away.

Who are you?

I am yours like you are mine. Without me, without you we will be empty for all eternity. But together we will live for an eternity. We shall punish all those who have betrayed you and I. Come child open the door and let me out.

Connie got to the source of light and saw a graceful unicorn. She opened the cage's door and out came Kullervo, free and for the second time in her life he takes over her mind plunging her mind with his power.

Little girl, little girl

Why are you crying?

Inside your restless soul

Your heart is dying

Little one, little one

Your soul is purging

Of love and razor blades

Your blood is surging

Runaway

From the river to the street

And find yourself

With your face in the gutter

You're a stray for the Salvation Army

There is no place to go

Little girl, little girl

Your life is calling

The charlatans and saints of your abandon

Little one little one

The sky is falling

The lifeboat of deception

Is now sailing

In the wake all the way

No rhyme or reason

Your blood shot eyes

Will show your heart of treason

Little girl littler girl

You dirty liar

You're just a junkie preaching to the choir

Runaway

From the river to the street and find yourself

With your face in the gutter

You're a stray for the Salvation Army

There is no place like home

When you got no place to go

The traces of blood

Always follow you home

Like the mascara tears

From you cutaway

You're walking with blisters

And running with shears

So unholy

Sister of grace.

**A/N didn't expect that did you? XD** The song is called Viva la Gloria? [little girl} the next part is still under development hopefully I'll get it done soon. Hope fully before college starts TOMORROW….. Also I tried to take peoples review into account I would like to thank the following people as well answer you reviews.

silver cat 777 =) sorry about that I get carried away with my story's sometimes I forget that not everybody is living in my head seeing the thing I do. Also thank you my mind is one crazy place to be.

Angelmail XD Spanish is one hellish language especially when you start learning proper grammar. I'm a good translator but a pretty bad Spanish writer. I can read it well. Anyways thank you I try.

Kateyx=) I also would like to know where all of this is leading, since I keep changing my plot so much for example I had originally planned for this chapter drag on with the interrogation then then I thought of getting rats POV in here. Finally this is what my mind decided to come up with.

Frozen Smoke =) actually Connie and mine personality are pretty much the same when I was 12 I was very shy, I was also friendless. I believe that the reason I turned all sarcastic towards the world was because like Connie, i felt the need to change especially if afraid to let people too close for worry of hurting them or losing them. What I mean to say is Connie developed her sarcasm to prevent too many people from being close and to avoid rejection. At the same time like this chapter she gets close to people and when they reject her on in this case forget her she feels bad alone rejected etc. Thank you every time I write I try to think if that would happen to me how would I react?

Theoriginalclichedlostsoul XD I would love to have you beta for me… since this is technically my first story I don't know how to um… do this…so yeah send me a pm and will see.

Please Review it makes my day.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N now I want to say thank you to my new as first Beta ever Belle please thank her in you lovely reviews there some depressing thing in this chapters and some small language nothing that bad but still…You've been warned…**

"_Lies" _

Connie's POV

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

Alone in the darkness Connie felt cold. She was once again alone in the world. She truly belongs nowhere anymore. Her friends had forgotten her. Was she to be alone for the rest of her life?

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

At the age of twelve they told her she would find a place she would belong in the society but instead she was ostracized. She though they would help her handle her power, but instead they turned their back on her. She had been lied to, too many times.

_Lost from within, pursuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

But she couldn't condemn into an eternity of darkness. I have to fight his darkness. I shouldn't have opened the gate. I have to force him back in… but what was the point just for them to lie to her once again…

_**You will never be strong enough**_

Kullervo whispered to her

_**You will never be good enough**_

He told her **even if you stopped me they would all treat you the same…**

_You were never conceived in love_

Connie answered him back

_You will not rise above!_

She screamed at him fighting within the darkness…

_They'll never see_

**Even if you fought me and won they will still see you as a monster, as a ticking bomb.**

_I'll never be_

**Anything other than a monster… they will lie to you they will tell you they can help you but you know they can't. They couldn't back then and they can't now!**

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

It was coming closer with each step she took deeper to the darkness

_Birthing dawn to this endless night_

Looking around she began to see shapes… trees plants

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me an open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

Kullervo stood in his Unicorn form awaiting Connie; he stood up as she approached

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

He told her softly as Connie approached him Kullervo went back to a resting position.

_I have lived and died for you _

I have waited for you

_Abide in me and I vow to you _

_I will never forsake you_

Kullervo said softly as Connie stepped into the light forsaking control of her body she and Kullervo became one… the first Universal to ever do so and live…

NORMAL POV

The moment Kira Okana made to touch Connie's there was an ear splitting scream from Connie her hands went to her hair. As an internal battle seem to wage within her. She was scratching her arms as Kinga grabbed her arms to stop her from harming herself. Connie's aunt had made to the raised platform as she rushed to her nieces aid. Kira Okana asked Windfoal to touched her with his horn and ease her pain for a moment it seemed to work she stilled. Her breathing returned to normal…

Before anybody was able to make a move Connie Open her eyes... Instead of her green and brown eyes they were purple black with dark malignant power. She smiled a cruel smile. As one the council took a step back… sensing that this was not their universal…

-RAT POV

The thing about Rat is that he was, and still is a companion to the frost wolf so he wasn't affected by the frost wolfs breath. He watched as Connie Van and Chris fell into unconsciousness he was only able to catch Van before pulled Connie through the back door into a car that was park in the backyard and driving away like a mad man.

Rat stared at the companion of frost wolf. They both knew Rat was the dominant wolf between the two.

"We both know I could kick you bloody arse in a second but I'm willing not to, if you tell me what in hell's blazes this is all about…" Rat told the already trembling man before him.

"I-I was j-just paid t-t-to s-sedate the u-universal a-a-a-and erase the r-r-rule breakers of a-a-a-any and all in-in-information concerning t-t-the society and it m-members." Rat nodded at the information, and the man taking it as confirmation left quickly from the scary teen.

Rat of course paid him no heed as the man left the house instead he took the sleeping Van to the living room leaving Chris in the kitchen floor.

_'Sorry mate' Rat said internally, 'I only carry lasses.'_

He gently laid Van on the couch stood up and went back into the kitchen he helped himself to some coffee and made another two cups for when the other two would wake up.

An hour later and they began to stir Rat had already drank their coffee and since the house had ran out of coffee he made hot chocolate instead, after all the frost wolf breath would still give them chills.

He was pouring the hot chocolate into mugs when Chris sprung up suddenly. He groaned…

Grabbing a mug, he handed Chris one. He only got a small grunt as a thank you as he walked into the living room where Van was sitting up.

"Hey are you ok? Here drink some chocolate" Van took it grate fully as Chris entered the living room and sat opposite of them.

"What the hell happened to us and where is Connie?" Chris asked as he noticed that Van was alright she didn't even have a bump on her head like he did.

"Chris, Van zip it and listen. I am going to make this short. She was kidnaped and taken to the council to be question… at least that's what I think they did… If we hurry now we may be able to make it half way through the meeting"

Before they could continue the house began shaking immediately Chris and van headed towards the door way having been raised in earthquake city San Francisco this was automatic.

Rat on the other hand this was his first earth quake and he knew something wasn't right. He headed toward the window…

The sky was dark with black clouds it looked as if night had fallen but it was the middle of the afternoon. The sea was looked darker and rougher almost malignant the waves growing in size and power.

Thunder could be seen and heard every three to four seconds the earth was trembling; the wind was picking up the trees swayed.

Rat knew this wasn't natural… it was starling similar to the time Connie had grown mad and almost blasted him off the face of the earth.

At that moment Chris who Rat hadn't seem come neared the window with him murmured

"Shit Van somebody pissed off Connie." Chris was pushed aside as Van took a look out.

"Crap it seems she is really pissed off. Plan A?" Van asked Chris, who nodded in agreement.

Rat was confused, "You guys have experience this?" He asked as he watched the weather continue to get worse with each second as hail started to fall.

"Yup" they answered together as Chris pulls out his phone and begins making phone calls. Val took rats hand (much to his pleasure) and pulled him away from the window sitting him down beside her on the love seat she began telling him the story.

A/N I have the next chapter already written I might just upload both of them at the same time… also I've gone back to my first chapters and re-read them I notice I changed Van to Val so I'm changing it back. At the beginning the word in Italic are part of a song by Evanesces and it's called "Lies"… it an awesome song... I should probably warn you guys that the following chapters are going to be a bit de[pressing there will be some light spots but overall it going to be depressing... but not a lot... Hopefully... I want to thank you all who reviewed my last chapter and ask that you review this on two.


	16. Chapter 16 Authors Note

Chapter 16 Authors Note

As some of you may or may not have noticed I have removed the last chapter…. Chapter 15 The Past All Ways Comes Back To Hunt You part 1

It will instead be posted as a separated story… instead I shall soon post a new chapter…. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Also I want to thank connie Lionheart as well as darling summers for their review on chapter 16…

Sorry that I took it down…

Lastly I would also like to apologize for not updating for a month I got busy with projects and I was also hoping to get a bit more reviews since last years I got complains about my slow updating….

Hopefully it should return to normal….


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok I know I had promised to update sooner but I have a killer writers block and suddenly life was in fast-forward and then my brother graduated, I got a job … well let's just say life got really busy and my mind was strained as it was…. My muse permanently left me for a while only to come back with stories for Bleach and what not…anyway here the next chapter.

Chapter 17- Suicide: the emergency exit

_I feel as if my whole life has been nothing but a dismissal play presented for someone else's amusement, and that the playwright who invented my curl twist of fate is somewhere far above me, laughing and laughing at his creation. – The Hostile Hospital- A Series of Unfortunate Events- Lemony Snicket_

Kullervo

Kullervo smiled

"well it's been so long since I stood before a council meeting, it brings back bitter sweet memories… but what kind of Welcome is this since when are honored guest almost burned by a dragon, or a Storm Bird send a deadly lightning bolt, just thought I should mention this, Ivor after all i have done for you? You dare to attack me so openly?

Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kullervo shook Connie's head mockingly. "I have half a mind of just killing you three for your insolence. As for you Companion to the Unicorns, the mere fact that you are indeed a companion to the unicorn shows that you yourself are a peaceful pure human for that and only that is the reason why you will not be damage in the course of this battle."

A small smile lit Connie's face. Making her look so beautiful and yet frightening….

Chris

Chris hangs up the phone and turns to look at Rat and Van sitting on the sofa. They looked too confortable. But he knew he would have fresh bruises if he interrupted the story Van was telling.

He made his way to the kitchen about to make himself a cup of hot chocolate when the door burst open revealing a short man with what appeared to be a coal like body who froze upon seeing the strange boy blinking Chris said.

"A Rock Dwarf I presume?" the rock dwarf inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Child which species companion, do you belong to?" the dwarf entered and close the door.

Chris smile and said "None" shocking the poor dwarf man into silence and unable to move.

"Bu-but how- I mean" his face showed confusion, and distressed…

"I was told about all of this by Connie and sworn to secrecy." This was new to the Rock Dwarf.

"But wasn't Connie herself under oath to not speak to anybody about the dealing within the society…?" ask the dwarf as he made himself confortable on the sofa

Chris smiled "Yeah but since she was under age the contract does not validate and anyways Connie reestablished a forgotten society, you're old so you might remember it 'The Order''' they play by different rules than your society…"

The Rock Dwarf was silent "yes The Order, I remember it, tell me child how did you get to hear of it?"

Chris shrugged and smiled as he said, "My ancestors were the creators of it… well somewhere along the line one my great-something-grandparent was adopted so the line died out… but Connie found the books in one of our old villas."

The Rock dwarf nodded… "The universal should have felt the connection toward those papers or at least its guardian. Speaking of you know the Universal has been taken over by Kullervo?"

Chris nodded. "We have a plan in place" was all he said

The Rock Dwarf nodded, "I wish to help in any way possible"

Chris looked the dwarf in the eyes and decided he was trust worthy he seemed to have high regards for Connie

Rat

Rat sat on the couch as Van took her time explaining all the info they had gathered on the last 2 years since Connie told them her secret. The thunder and horrifying wind was still going on and every other minute the walls shook with a particularly strong wind…

He sat there trying to absorb the info. All the while trying to understand how the society could have forgotten such an important piece of history.

After the explanation was complete Rat and Van made their way to the kitchen to talk tell Chris that they had to leave…

30 more minutes later Grad, Chris, Van and Rat found themselves in a car on their way to the Masterson's farm it had taken 15 minutes because they had to fill Gard in on the info they had another 20 minutes due to the little to no visibility on the roads and Chris cautious driving. Finally they made it to the farm. The place looked like a ghost town eerily quiet there was nobody out side but there was a ton of cars, showing that they were in fact at the correct location.

From the shadows of the trees they could see figures slowly one figure stepped out he was tall he had blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing robes like clothing that blended well with nature. Rat was confused he could sense they were mythical creatures but that was impossible since they looked human.

Chris parked the car in an illegal way blocking the way out for three other cars. They stepped out the feet landing on mud much to Van's disgust.

Grad also step out of the car looking like he wanted to puke but the fascination of seeing the most ancient creatures in the world still living had him shock enough to not puke. Behind him a dark skin woman with midnight black hair stepped out.

"We have received the message and gather as many of us as we could." The woman spoke her voice was melodic she was also wearing a long robe that didn't seem to be getting wet or muddied and Van envied her.

They made their way toward the back barn Rat leading the way, as he had better senses and knew the place better. Gard was right behind him followed by Van and Chris and behind them was a large group of abnormally beautiful people.

They were elves which were almost not in the least useful at that moment due to the fact that they were dealers of the mind able to subdue the universal mentally.

Rat stood mortified by the scene before him. Connie stood holding Mr. Codington by the neck with just one hand his feet where not touching the floor. Her hair was swaying with invisible wind the audience where shocked or paralyzed most of the trustees where sitting on their but looking up at the girl who was possessed by Kullervo rat immediately fling his companion species stop beside him quickly mounted the frost wolf and made it right after Mr. Codington lost consciousness but not dead. Connie might hate the guy but he knew she didn't want him dead.

His companion dropped Codington unto the floor, without taking care of his head. As he swirled around to face Kullervo/Connie who was about to slap them away when she/he froze turning around it seemed He/she spotted the new comers…

Kullervo

Kullervo was shocked that the boy was not paralyzed; he raised his hand to strike at him when his attention was caught by the new audience making their way into the barn. He knew who they were. The red head and brown hair children in front of the procession where Connie's friend who i might add, looked in no way "lost" of their memories. (If one has a look for "lost" of memories then they didn't have it.)At least that was what Connie believed until now; in fact he could feel her trying to take back control.

And the rest where species he believed to have died centuries ago: Elves.

Lowering his hand he took a step backwards. The elves where the original Order they allowed the first universal to join them and slowly the trustees was formed. The elves had shared their knowledge in good faith. Allowing the companions to truly bond and understand each other. The Universal began to take noticed that some companions where using their knowledge to their advantage; making the mythical creatures much more efficient in killing of their natural prey by telling them their weak points and nest.

This angered the elves and establishing rules against they only wanted to protect all the creatures. The new rules angered the other companions and they decided to leave the order and form what is now known as The Society for the Protection of mythical creatures. The elves began to restrict the companion to the knowledge of their own companion species. This anger them and most left the order and joined The Society.

The universals and the elves made a pact to help each other and the creatures. But as the centuries continued, the universal being born within the Order decline to none and most of the companions left for the society. The Elves withdrew from public view some of them becoming models or CEO supporting the preservation of nature and the like.

When the society was established a woman gave birth to the first universal not belonging to the Order. The boy became the leader for that was what the mythical creatures wanted a universal leader. That boy was he himself…

Connie

Connie was drifting between memories hers and Kullervo. She would suddenly feel cold on a warm memory or warm on a sad memory she felt like a lightning bolt suddenly went through her only to see her arms undamaged.

But she only felt that in a detached way, like reading about it on a book.

She felt Kullervo's memories mingling with her own. She only knew they were his memories due to the fact that the people in it were dressed like from a King Arthur's time. Connie's memories and his memories were mixed so much that she kept getting confused when she saw herself playing with her father to have the scene suddenly changed of her walking up to some guy in tights. The memories where so realistic, that she felt as if she was personally experiencing them.

Suddenly all the other memories ceased and the following seemed to take center stage.

She saw herself sitting among four other human adults and four mythical creatures.

They talked using words she / he didn't understand, talking about places she didn't even knew about. When he tried to ask they would just turn towards him and smile mockingly

She/ he knew they were inflicting pain on mythical creatures just so that there companion species would be better off. The pain of those creatures slowly dying, and becoming extinct the cries of creatures in pain slowly slipped through the small defense shield he held against them, until it got to the point where he could not take it much longer.

The years of feeling the mounting terror and the insidious feeling the ones that surrounded him finally go to the point where he was slowly slipping into insanity slowly his hatred toward his own kind, human kind they who were destroying that which he loved his pain his hatred slowly consuming him. She could feel his need for release from the nightmare his life and mind had become, his once safe heaven, had become hell. Thus slowly his mind descended into insanity.

At the age of 16 he snapped and he committed suicide.

Last A/N thank you all for reviewing yes I was gone for more than half a year I think. Anyways the next chapter is finished but I think ill wait for me to finish chapter 19 before posting. Giving you guys more than enough time to read diguest the info and review. At least tell me what you guys think of Kullervo. Also I don't own A series of Unfortunate Events.

Here I saw an author do this for their stories. Just copy and paste the following if you don't know what to review:

Dear hotsasukefan

Finally!

I was thinking something bad happened to you since you were gone for almost 7 months. Interesting twist, Kind of explains why Kullervo hates humanity and how there only seems to be one of him. Can't wait for more please update sooner.

With all due respect

(insert name here)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N yes here is the next chapter Again I don't own the original story or plot or A series of Unfortunate Events. The books belong to Julia and Lemony. Thank you all who review my last chapter I know I promised this last week but I do not have internet .

Chapter 18- What Kullervo is after

_Taking one's chances is like taking a bath, because sometimes you end up feeling comfortable and warm, and sometimes there is something terrible lurking around that you cannot see until it is too late and you can do nothing else but scream and cling to a plastic duck._

_-the slippery slope-A Series of Unfortunate Events_

Rat

Rat noted that they had barely made in time since no one's blood was yet spilt.

On a corner he spotted Kira Okana she was trembling her unicorn was unconscious

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Chris said laughing quietly.

"How can you laugh at this..?" asked Rat

Chris smiled "Video games and violent TV' but also because the only one injured is that guano you rescued." he said pointing to Ivor who was bleeding from a gash on his forehead with his hand bent the wrong way… "hey, at least he is still breathing…."

Chris, Gard, Van, and the elves, carefully made their way toward Connie.

Connie

Connie opened her eyes she had been banished from the darkness right after the memory suddenly stopped. Before her was a barren landscape. She was standing alone the only source of light came from the crescent moon. Looking down she noticed she had no shoes on and she had a white dress it reached to her ankles her long black hair was down. She took one step forward and suddenly she couldn't stop walking she felt her self being pulled forward.

Where she was going she did not know.

Kullervo

The memories came to him unbidden the hate only seems to grow.

You see the reason why Kullervo lost his mind wasn't just because of the pain no it was something else that played a key role to his downfall. The society wanted to awaken a golem and crush the Order.

They believed Kullervo would control the golem in turn they would control Kullervo. But the moment Kullervo made contact he slowly began to weaken and the pain of those creatures began to leak in to his brain he began to lose his mind. The society turned their back to him after realizing he was losing his sanity and with it control over his power. Kullervo was alone and yet he wasn't the random creatures that would occupy his mind would fill his head of imigaes of suffering and pain … he killed himself out of need to quiet his mind.

Kullervo's body may have ceased to live but his soul was not. The reason he was able to shape shift was because those creatures had left their imprint within his soul

The reason he had never turned into a human was simple humans were weak selfish creatures. He had witnessed it himself and he refused to turn into a being truly greedy.

In some way he had tried to help the many of the Universal's but the society had brain washed the poor fools. Their proof always being that head killed that he had destroyed human homes… hypocrites the lot of them.

They, them self's have destroyed ancient homes of mythical creatures. How dare humans ask the most ancient and powerful creatures, creatures older than humans themselves, to abandon their home? Just so a human can built a factory where they will poison the earth more than what the already done. The society can't protect mythical creatures forever especially when humans get greedier with each passing day always wanting more never satisfied… but he had a way to fix this problem: by destroying anything unnecessary. While he and Connie were powerful, should he awaken a golem then he would become unstoppable.

Connie

She found herself looking at a house it looked like Aunts Evelyn's home. Her feet stopped her in front of the door. As she opened the door her feet began to move again skipping the first floor she headed toward the stairs. On the second floor there was a long hall way with many doors. Her feet didn't stop and so she continued moving all the way to the last door. As she opened the door she realized that the stairs behind it was for the attic her old room. She walked up the stairs, each footfall was loud, and everything else was quiet. But as she went higher she began to hear sobbing going up to the last step she saw a young man with black hair he was 16 or 17 he had on black pants and a black button up shirt with long sleeves he was sitting on ankle long coat. The inside was red and the outside was black his shoes looked costumed made. He looked up to see Connie standing on top of the stair way. His eyes seemed to shift colors alway different on each eye.

He stood up as she came closer; he was tall not abnormal tall but 5'11 maybe. He had these kissable lips. He was staring at her in an incredulous manner.

"Who are you?" he asked half curious and half rude.

"My name in Connie Lionheart-" Connie began but was interrupted.

"That's impossible there where no females born into the Lionheart family. And the only decedents are my brother and I." he said striding towards her.

"Who are and why are lying to me." He asked he was rude this time but his voice had not been raised. He just seemed curios, his words soft spoken.

"I told you I am Connie Lionheart what's your name." the boy smiled

"Well it seems someone is sleep talking, but whatever my name is Kullervo Lionheart." This shocked Connie but she didn't let it show

"What brings you into my summer home?" he asked politely he was smiling kindly at Connie. Causing her confusion to rise once again

"I-I don't know my feet just carried me forward and before I knew it I found myself here." She answered truthfully, not bothering in telling him it was actually her aunts house.

"Yes they usually are led here that way…well Lucky for you I know a way for you to return back" Taking her hand he began to lead her to another room. It was a circular room with six doors each one had a number pulling her forward he step right in next to her shutting the door behind him. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room right under was a table filled with pastries and two chairs. Feeling very much like Alice in wonderland she was led to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

The table was made of a very dark wood, while the chair frame was wood, the cushion was comfortable and red, it had intricate designs in black. The room was well lighted though there were no windows.

"What now?" She asked as he took a seat right next to her.

He smiled. "Now we wait untill someone enters from any of these doors. Tea?" he asked holding up the tea kettle.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note:

Hello yes I know what you guys are thinking something along the lines of …"she finally writes something and it's an author notes..." sorry but yes this is just an author notes. To tell you the truth I kind of forgot the original story so I bought the books. So until I finish reading all 4 books I'm sorry to say I'll be keeping this story in hiatus.

It's not that I don't have ideas it's just that I have to place them in a way that it would still be able to make sense. And that it won't feel out of place with the original story. Well at least you guys know im not dead and that I haven't forgotten this story.

I have received a lot of people asking when Col and Connie are going to get together. To tell the truth they are not… I don't believe Col deserves Connie. Even in the original story id give them a couple of months before the break up…..Sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

7 months huh? Sorry I truly apologize to all of you it was not done purposely it just that I was running out ideas I could think of how to conclude the story I still don't but I'm working on it I swear…. DX

To hear the phrase "our only hope always make one anxious, because it means that if the only hope doesn't work, there is nothing left. – The Ersatz Elevator, Lemony Snicket.

_To summarize _

"What happens if no one comes in?" Connie asked worriedly looking at the doors the surrounded her.

Kullervo looked at her his eyes ever changing. "You'll disappear just like all the others"

Connie felt all the little hairs on her body rise up. She really hoped Chris and Van already had the plan set.

"Enough morbid talking lets have tea. I haven't had anybody over in years." He smiled, Connie stared at the boy did he really have no idea what was going on outside…. Wait where exactly was here.

"Can you please tell me where this is exactly?" Connie asked

Kullervo who was still smiling at Connie answered "Britain my dear where else?"

Now Connie really wanted to face palm herself, "Of course, how silly of me."

Chris

Looking around He saw bodies of people lying on the floor who he truly hoped were just sleeping and while he had made a joke about it let's face it somebody had liven up that Rat's Mood he was acting like it was the end of the world. It was close to the end of the world but not quite there, looking at Connie ever shifting color eyes he knew he had done the right thing by calling in the elves.

Speaking of they were all really relaxed, which was good since it radiated the confidence that Van and Rat seemed to need. But Chris knew better they were just naturally like that even if they were panicked or scared it wouldn't have showed on their faces. Of course only they themselves and Connie knew what they were feeling.

The elves where something that was needed in order to help Connie, the reason being that they were truly masters of the mind. There is no mind powerful enough to keep elves out, or trap them in.

The problem now lay on getting Connie to stay still long enough for the elves to have a chance to enter her mind. And the way she seemed to be dancing like a ballerina was enough to conclude that was going to more than complicated it didn't help that it began to rain harder and lightning began to strike inches from where she had just be dancing.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it all out he mentally prepared himself he had at least a 10 seconds before the lightning struck the least he could do was hold her down…

Now was really not the time to be thinking of the Exorcist and he truly hope she wouldn't twist her neck like that, really he had to stop.

Gard

Had been one of the most out spoken against Coddrington's, especially after Connie disappeared. There were others that resented him as well but where powerless against him like Connie's aunt.

Standing here looking at all the society members on the floor unconscious, feeling Connie faintly he knew they still had a chance.

There was a moment where all of Connie seemed o have disappeared. He was about to mentioned it but the she returned a bit more strongly he knew time was of the essence now. He truly hoped they would be able to save her before she truly harms somebody. Looking at Ivor he amended his thought, before she mortally wounded somebody.

Kullervo

Mud I need a lot of mud.

Dancing around truly brought forth rain more and more rain, and thus, mud more and more mud.

A golem he was going to build one and destroy it all he shall make sure to bring down the whole society to the ground. But that wasn't enough no the whole human society would be brought to its knees if mythical creatures are meant to be chained then so will humans civilization.

He knew the elves and humans had entered but he didn't care they would be foolish to try to stop him with lightning striking so close to the universal body not that it would harm her she could just channel it out safely.

He didn't know where she disappeared to but he wasn't going to go look for her. She was probably cowering in a corner of his mind somewhere.


End file.
